Malas intenciones
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para histeria fandom. SPOILERS del EP7. Dicen que detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer y esto se aplica en el caso de Rudolf y Kyrie. Porque por ella lo puede todo, sea virtud o pecado... Más que todo, pecado.
1. Avaricia

**ADVERTENCIA:** SPOILERS DEL EP7. Also, publicado en mi LJ como respuesta a un reto de la comunidad de histeria fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Avaricia.<strong>

Rudolf suerta una carcajada irónica, dejando caer en el acto el cigarrillo que acaba de prender, que va a estrellarse directamente en el suelo, donde largos charcos de agua rojiza le empapan los zapatos. Es sangre. Sangre que emana de sus ropas manchadas, que resbala por su pecho sin estar herido y que a su sola visión le causa arcadas mezcladas con risas.

Kirye siempre logra sacar un lado de él que ha permanecido oculto, tranquilo y temeroso. Su peor rostro, sus más bajos instintos, la avaricia, la lujuria, la envidia... Cuando está con ella puede sacarse la careta y dejarse llevar por dichas emociones pecaminosas, siempre sabiendo que ella no le reprochará y hasta se unirá con él para planear extorsiones, jugadas sucias y mucha traición.

Así pues, no le sorprende en absoluto a dónde ha ido a parar al final. Eventualmente sucedería, eventualmente... Si ya había extorsionado, chantajeado y lastimado... Matar sería sólo un eslabón más en su carrera hacia el infierno. ¡Y es tan fácil...! Kirye lo ha entrenado con perfección, porque le es fácil deshacerse de sus hermanos, de sus sobrinos y hasta de los sirvientes, incluso si se lo pidiera, se desharía de Battler... Pues no le vale súplica alguna, razonamiento ni mucho menos maldición para detener la masacre, misma en la cual planea hacerse con todo el oro de los Ushiromiya.

George es el siguiente. Rudolf le apunta con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre remontándose a las épocas en las cuales Battler sólo le trajo humillación, mientras el siempre correcto George daba alegrías a sus padres... ¡Qué bien se sentiría arrebatarle toda esa gloria, ese honor y ese dinero!

Levanta el arma y acciona el gatillo.

Vivir en el pecado es cosa fácil, sobretodo si tienes a alguien que te lleve por el mal camino de la mano y te comprenda, como lo hace Kirye con sus deseos tan retorcidos como los suyos.


	2. Lujuria

**ADVERTENCIA:** SPOILERS DEL EP7. Also, publicado en mi LJ como respuesta a un reto de la comunidad de histeria fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Lujuria.<strong>

Quizás después de todo sí era un ser humano despreciable, podrido y traidor. Las palabras de Battler resonaban en su mente como cañones, potentes y ruidosos, esparciendo por el campo de batalla que era su mente restos de culpa y remordimientos.

Había amado a Asumu, de verdad hubo un tiempo en que así fue. Pero Kirye... Kirye le daba todo aquello que Asumu no podía darle, porque toda esa comprensión, cariño y risas tontas eran fácilmente opacadas por la lujuria, por el sentir de las manos de la mujer en su cuerpo, posesivas y atrayentes, como si hubiera pasado años esperándolo. Y fue así... Simplemente sucedió: el pecado venció a la virtud, al amor, destruyendo de esa manera a su familia.

Y quizás después de todo Battler tiene razón. Quizás es despreciable, un ser humano horrible... Pero cuando el placer de la carne llama, es muy difícil hacerle frente con sólo insulsas virtudes, mucho menos con el recuerdo de una esposa cariñosa pero algo tonta, ni un hijo llorón... Mismo que se ha marchado, mostrando más dignidad de la que él tendrá en su vida, mismo que lo desprecia...

—Rudolf, mírame —Kirye es muy buena expresando sus deseos y dando órdenes, por muy retorcidos que éstos sean. Su voz rompe la quietud de la habitación y de pronto se la puede ver sobre el regazo del hombre, con esa mirada calculadora que lo puede todo en él, sea virtud o pecado—. Olvídate de Battler, ya regresará, así son los niños ahora.

Tiene razón. Rudolf siente, sabe que tiene razón. El torbellino de imágenes y pensamientos ambivalentes en su mente se desvanece, reemplazados únicamente por la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la seguridad de una noche larga.


	3. Animales

**Animales.**

La mesa está llena de deliciosos platillos, un olor suculento invade el ambiente, mucho más poderoso que cualquier perfume de diseñador. Kyrie sonríe y le dirige una mirada a su marido, unas cuantas sillas a distancia de ella, aprisionado por sus hermanos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no tiene nada de cariñosa, ni mucho menos comprensiva. Es una sonrisa cómplice.

Han estado planeando una manera de extorsionar a Krauss, de saciar sus necesidades de dinero y todos ellos —todos los demás Ushiromiya, los hermanos de tan noble sangre—, lo saben. Incluso han ayudado. Rosa, Eva...

No son más que simples animales. Pueden comportarse como gente civilizada y refinada, comer con la espalda recta como una estatua y charlar sobre temas políticos y bélicos, pero en el fondo su verdadera naturaleza no es más que la de unos buitres mal disfrazados. Y eso es lo que la hace sonreír, el conocerlos tan bien a todos —incluído Rudolf—, pese a llevar pocos años en la familia.

_Permítanse disfrutar de la velada, porque cuando esta cena termine, todas las caretas caerán y los animales saldrán al acecho._


	4. Fantasía absurda

**Fantasía absurda.**

Como si un pintor hubiese deslizado suavemente el pincel sobre el lienzo, así fue apareciendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Kyrie, lleno de matices, como un diamante a la luz del sol. Se sentía... No, nisiquiera podía describirlo. La sonrisa que temblaba en sus labios escondía mucho más que felicidad: escondía orgullo, satisfacción, burla y también sólo un poquito de amor. Estaba embarazada por segunda vez en su vida. La prueba en sus manos lo decía con exactitud, con la misma exactitud con la cual se había acostado con Rudolf, alejándolo de su insulsa esposa y su aburrida familia.

Ahora sólo quedaba planear el último ataque. Tras años de envidiar a Asumu, de maldecirla a ella y a su juguetón hijo, que habían casi derrumbado su estrategia, por fin tenía el contraataque perfecto. Rudolf podía dárselas de conquistador, de libertino, como un bandido malo de una película del viejo oeste; sin embargo, algo que no podía dejar atrás era su moral. Y un bebé no haría más que acrecentar ese sentimiento de culpa que ya tenía, ese sentimiento lleno de pasión en su pecho, de rebeldía, cual adolescente, hacia sus propios principios y mujer.

Cogió el teléfono sin importarle la hora, ni el momento. Carraspeó con sorna hacia el frío aire del invierno, que se se colaba junto con los rayos lunares por la ventana entreabierta del baño y trató de encontrar una voz adecuada. Estaba condenadamente feliz, claro que sí, aún si las razones no eran las adecuadas, pero tenía que sosegarse.

Ella nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Las había escondido durante tantos años, que ahora le parecía extraño no permanecer compuesta. Aún así, dejó que cierta de la satisfacción que sentía por estar a punto de vencer a Asumu hiciera presencia en su timbre de voz, casi burlonamente cantarín.

—Rudolf-san —del otro lado se oyó un gran estrépito y el hombre le pidió educadamente que le llamara una media hora más tarde, pues una reunión de negocios ocupaba su tiempo, por supuesto, eso a Kyrie poco le importó—: Estoy embarazada.

El grito de júbilo que Rudolf no controló a tiempo fue toda respuesta necesaria para ella.

Esa fantasía absurda de la maternidad... era un éxito. Pan comido.


	5. Temor

**Temor.**

Un extraño hormigueo le subía por la piel, atacándolo con calambres y temblores. Se merecía eso, definitivamente, pagar por el pecado de romper los votos matrimoniales y la confianza de Asumu; pagar por el pecado de traer a la vida a un niño al que no podría cuidar, del que no podría ser padre a tiempo completo.

Kyrie estaba dando a luz. Asumu estaba dando a luz. ¡¿Cuánto más habría de castigarlo la vida? ¿Por qué en el mismo momento? ¿Por qué en el mismo hospital? La culpa, el temor de ser descubierto le trepaban por la espalda como arañas, mientras se paseaba como un poseso por la sala de espera.

—¿Qué sucede, Doctor? ¿Cómo va todo? —esa pregunta sale de sus labios incontables veces, incomodando a todo aquél que use bata blanca y se le ocurra pasar por donde está. Tiene miedo, sabe que algo va a salir mal, que su secreto y pecado quedará al descubierto, será castigado.

No es hasta otras interminables diez horas más cuando el Doctor de Asumu sale de la habitación de su esposa, sudado y con mala cara. Éste le explica las malas noticias, que ya se entreveían en su ceño fruncido y las pupilas apagadas: Asumu tuvo que ser intervenida mediante una cesárea y ésta no había salido bien. El bebé había nacido muerto. ¡Nada lo ataba a ella ahora! ¡El llanto del otro bebé podría escucharse en cualquier segundo! ¡El llanto que le abriría el camino a una nueva vida!

—Doctor, ¿cómo está ella? —el médico de cabecera de Kyrie sale una hora después de la sala de partos. Milagrosamente, casualmente, Kyrie también ha sido intervenida mediante cesárea y como Asumu, descansa bajo los efectos de un poderoso anestésico. Podría ir a decirle que ya se ha acabado, que empiecen una nueva vida, junto con el bebé, que está sano según el Doctor, pero el temor lo retrae.

_Kyrie es fuerte. Asumu no._ Kyrie ha salido de situaciones peliagudas, ha ayudado a la empresa y tiene un carácter de hierro. Asumu es un poco torpe y le teme a los barcos, a los rayos en las noches lluviosas y ha vivido ilusionada con la idea del primer hijo, cosa que Kyrie también sintió, pero que quizás no podrá soportar. Después de todo, después de todo... Él no será un padre, no podrá ayudarla en las noches de desvelos, en los primeros días con el bebé, no podrá por estar consolando a Asumu.

Pero si... Si las cosas se invirtieran, quizás no sería tan malo.

Asumu tendría a su hijo, viviría en la feliz mentira. Kyrie podría soportarlo con el tiempo. Y él calmaría su culpa.

Es una locura, pero está dispuesto a intentarla. Su rostro ya no está ansioso sino calmado cuando llama al Doctor por enésima vez en el día, chequera en mano y las palabras bien pensadas en la otra.

Si vivía en una constante mentira, ¿a quién más podía herir alargándola?


	6. Juntos

**Juntos.**

Debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida, el día en el cual todos sus sueños y deseos, sembrados desde hace varios años, se hacen realidad. Asumu ha muerto —cuánto le alegra este hecho, cuánto ha esperado para que sucediera—, Rudolf va a casarse con ella y, por fin, estarán juntos.

Debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero extrañamente no lo es, el eco de su felicidad es apenas vano, escaso y lejano. No sabe precisar si es por culpa de Battler —ese maldito chiquillo que Asumu dejó atrás para atormentarla— o porque realmente no está satisfecha. Le gustaba más cuando podía engañar a Asumu en sus propias narices, cuando podía burlarse de ella mientras se retorcía en los brazos de su esposo, ajena a todo el mundo, ajena a cuán estúpida era.

Le gustaba más y aún ahora que está muerta, la sensación de total victoria no conseguía satisfacerla. Después de todo, Asumu nunca lo sabría, nunca saborearía el engaño y las lágrimas vertidas por este hecho, nunca conocería la envidia, las ansias de venganza y todo aquello que aún no se ha apagado en su pecho aún después de la desaparición de su rival.

Pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Nada, por supuesto. La muerte le arrebató, a la vez que le dio, la oportunidad de vengarse. Y en ese día, el día de su boda —no tan espectacular como la de Asumu, con el vestido blanco y toda la parafernalia—, sólo puede contentarse con una sonrisa pequeña, un salón color vino casi vacío y la reprobación de todo el mundo.

_Bueno_, piensa ella, cuando se le da la orden de besar al novio, _no está del todo mal. ¿Puedes verlo desde allá arriba, Asumu? ¿Puedes verlo? Ahora estamos juntos y todo gracias a ti._


	7. Monstruo

**Monstruo.**

Kyrie dejó escapar una pequeña risa irónica contra el fuerte viento que azotaba la isla; la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo entero, logrando que su figura se volviera borrosa entre el intenso aguacero, similar a la de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la mansión al moverse al compás del viento. Sin embargo, algo que destacaba y que la hacía diferente de esos colores apagados de la noche era el brillante rastro de la sangre sobre su ropa y rostro, suavemente lavada por el rocío.

Rudolf está muerto, Eva se lo ha dicho y no hay razón alguna para no creerle. Al final, no pudo cumplir su parte como debía, no estaba tan devoto a ella, no era recíproco ese intenso deseo por prevalecer. En alguna parte de su pecho, dolía. El ver derrumbadas todas sus esperanzas, el ver terminadas tan de pronto sus expectativas futuras. ¿Y qué le quedaba? Ange. Una carga que tendría que soportar hasta los 18, sola. Berrinches, problemas adolescentes, responsabilidades.

Ella se había casado con Rudolf, no con la idea de una familia feliz. Y si la muerte había terminado con ese sueño, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de seguir con su farsa. Jalaría el gatillo y terminaría con Eva, buscaría a Battler y se desharía de él —si Eva no le había ahorrado el trabajo—, luego escaparía a Kuwadorian y se iría de ahí con el oro.

Para todos ella habría muerto impoluta, no como el monstruo que era. Para Ange, sería la madre cariñosa, perfecta y buena. El plan parecía perfecto.

Presionó el gatillo con fuerza, con esa seguridad que sólo los demonios tienen; pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho le informó que había fallado, que el mundo se oscurecería y nunca tendría nada de lo que había soñado, nunca sería ni rica, ni independiente ni feliz.

Su memoria, manchada. El oro, desperdiciado. Y Rudolf muerto.

El final de su travesía juntos; el final de todo.

La última emoción que sintió, tendida sobre el suelo, azotada sin piedad por la lluvia fue la envidia, su mundo se oscurecía, pero ella sólo podía pensar en una cosa... Eva se iría con el oro. _Viviría._

Viviría... con todo lo que ella había soñado.

**FIN.**


End file.
